langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Alchimistul/XLV
Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV ----------- ro Epilog Flăcăul se numea Santiago. Ajunse la mica biserică părăsită când aproape se lăsase noaptea. Sicomorul încă mai creştea în sacristie, iar prin acoperişul aproape năruit încă se mai vedeau stelele strălucind. Îşi aminti că odată fusese aici cu oile şi fusese o noapte liniştită, cu excepţia visului. en EPILOGUE The boy reached the small, abandoned church just as night was falling. The sycamore was still there in the sacristy, and the stars could still be seen through the half-destroyed roof. He remembered the time he had been there with his sheep; it had been a peaceful night… except for the dream. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Acum nu mai avea turma. În schimb luase cu el o sapă. A rămas multă vreme privind la cer. Apoi a scos din desagă o carafă cu vin şi a băut. Şi-a amintit de noaptea din deşert, când privise şi acolo stelele şi băuse vin cu Alchimistul. Se gândi la drumurile lungi pe care le făcuse şi la modul straniu în care Dumnezeu îi arătase comoara. en Now he was here not with his flock, but with a shovel. He sat looking at the sky for a long time. Then he took from his knapsack a bottle of wine, and drank some. He remembered the night in the desertwhen he had sat with the alchemist, as they looked at the stars and drank wine together. He thought of the many roads he had traveled, and of the strange way God had chosen to show him his treasure. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Dacă nu credea în visele ce se repetă, nu întâlnea o ţigancă, nici un rege, nici un tâlhar, nici… „Bine, lista e lungă. Dar drumul era scris şi eu nu aveam cum să mă pierd”, îşi spuse. Adormi fără să-şi dea seama, şi când se trezi, soarele era sus pe cer. Atunci începu să sape la rădăcina sicomorului. en If he hadn't believed in the significance of recurrent dreams, he would not have met the Gypsy woman, the king, the thief, or… "Well, it's a long list. But the path was written in the omens, and there was no way I could go wrong," he said to himself. He fell asleep, and when he awoke the sun was already high. He began to dig at the base of the sycamore. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro “Vrăjitor bătrân”, îşi zise flăcăul. „Ştiai totul. Chiar mi-ai lăsat ceva aur ca eu să mă pot întoarce la biserica asta. Călugărul a râs când m-a văzut întorcându-mă în zdrenţe. Nu puteai să mă scuteşti de asta?!” en "You old sorcerer," the boy shouted upto the sky. "You knew the whole story. You even left a bit of gold at the monastery so I could get back to this church. The monk laughed when he saw me come back in tatters. Couldn't you have saved me from that?" fr de it es pt ------------------- ro “Nu”, auzi el vântul, care-i spunea: „Dacă ţi-aş fi spus, n-ai fi văzut Piramidele. Sunt foarte frumoase, nu-i aşa?” Era vocea Alchimistului. Flăcăul zâmbi şi continuă să sape. O jumătate de oră mai târziu, sapa lovi în ceva tare. en "No," he heard a voice on the wind say. "If I had told you, you wouldn't have seen the Pyramids. They're beautiful, aren't they?" The boy smiled, and continued digging. Half an hour later, his shovel hit something solid. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro O oră mai târziu, avea înaintea-i un cufăr plin cu monede vechi de aur, spaniole. Erau şi pietre scumpe, măşti de aur cu pene albe şi roşii, idoli de piatră încrustaţi cu diamante. Piese dintr-o cucerire de care ţara uitase de mult, iar cuceritorul uitase s-o povestească copiilor. en An hour later, he had before him a chest of Spanish gold coins. There were also precious stones, gold masksadorned with red and white feathers, and stone statues embedded with jewels. The spoils of a conquest that the country had long ago forgotten, and that some conquistador had failed to tell his children about. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Flăcăul le scoase pe Urim şi Turim din desagă. Folosise pietrele numai o dată, când se afla într-o piaţă, într-o dimineaţă. Viaţa şi drumul îi fuseseră mereu pline de semne. Le puse pe Urim şi Turim în cufărul plin cu aur. Şi ele erau o parte a comorii lui, pentru că aminteau de un bătrân rege pe care nu avea să-l mai întâlnească. en The boy took out Urim and Thummim from his bag. He had used the two stones only once, one morning when he was at a marketplace. His life and his path had always provided him with enough omens. He placed Urim and Thummim in the chest. They were also a part of his new treasure, because they were a reminder of the old king, whom he would neversee again. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro “Într-adevăr, viaţa este darnică pentru cine-şi trăieşte Legenda Personală”, reflectă flăcăul. Atunci îşi aminti că trebuia să meargă la Tarifa ca să dea ţigăncii o zecime din tot ce avea. „Ce deştepţi sunt ţiganii”, se gândi el. „Poate pentru că umblă atâta.” en It's true; life really is generous to those who pursue their destiny, the boy thought. Then he remembered that he had to get to Tarifa so he could give one-tenth of his treasure to the Gypsy woman, as he had promised. Those Gypsies are really smart, he thought. Maybe it was because they moved around so much. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Dar vântul începu să sufle. Era Levantul, vântul care venea din Africa. Nu aducea miresmele deşertului, nici ameninţarea vreunei invazii a maurilor. Dimpotrivă, aducea un parfum pe care flăcăul îl cunoştea prea bine şi boarea unui sărut, pe care-l văzu plutind încet, până ce se opri pe buzele lui. Flăcăul zâmbi. Era prima oară când ea făcea aşa ceva. ― Vin, Fatima, spuse el. en The wind began to blow again. It was the levanter, the wind that came from Africa. It didn't bring with it the smell of the desert, nor the threat of Moorish invasion. Instead, it brought the scent of a perfume he knew well, and thetouch of a kiss—a kiss that came from far away, slowly, slowly, until it rested on his lips. The boy smiled. It was the first time she had done that. "I'm coming, Fatima," he said. fr de it es pt Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV